Wishing For A Forever To Come
by DarlingMyLove
Summary: Samantha's little sister Molly has just passed away with Cancer.
1. Chapter 1

My phone rang over and over but I ignored it, I didn't care who was on that line. I didn't want to talk to them anyway. The only person I wanted to talk to wasn't alive anymore and no one could change that or console me. Every time I thought of Molly laying on that slab, pale, and cold, with all the spark poured out of her I burst into tears. It wasn't fair, and it wasn't right. She didn't deserve to die, Molly was meant to live. I wish I could go back and discover she had cancer before it took over her body, invaded her brain and turned everything that was Molly into nothing at all.

I felt bad that I was wallowing in my own self-pity. My sister, mom, and Ric were going through a lot but here I was laying in bed in my feeling bad for myself. If Molly were alive she would be with my family, trying to make everyone else get through it before she even thought of herself. In some way I didn't want to talk to any of them because it meant that it was final, it was true. Molly was dead and never coming back. I'll face the world later, right now I just wanted to sleep the day away. I buried my head back into my pillow and fought for sleep. Minutes after I fell asleep I was woken up by thick calloused hands on my shoulders. I shot up fighting, but the man was faster and stronger than me he caught my hands and called my name. I looked up and realized that it was only Jason. I settled in my bed, not fighting anymore but looking up at a face I hadn't seen in weeks. And before than I hadn't saw at all before I quit my job with Sonny.

"How did you get in my apartment?" I knew my door was locked, and had been locked for eight days. The day Molly died and I hadn't gotten out of bed but to go to the bathroom and choke down food just to throw it right back up.

He shrugged, something he always did. "I broke in. No one has heard from you, we were getting worried that you had..." Jason trailed off but I knew what he was getting at. My family had thought I'd killed myself while grieving.

"Oh." It was the only intelligent word I could think of at the time.

"I'm sorry about your sister." He said quietly, letting go of my hands slowly and back a foot from my bed. Jason looked so strange in my room, tall, handsome, dressed in a slash of black. Usually he had this dull look on his face like life was boring the hell out of him but as he looked at me I saw a sense of sadness in his eyes. I took the emotion as pity, and I hated pity.

"Thanks." I nodded, I smoothed the covers over myself and waited for him to say something else but he remained silent. Of course he wasn't going to say anything, when did he ever just 'talk'? "Well since you see I'm alive and well...you can go."

Jason took a step back and paused, he looked at me more closely. "Sam...you're not okay."

"My sister is dead, I'm not going to be okay." I snapped.

He flinched at my sudden anger but he didn't move towards the door, no, he stepped towards me. "When was the last time you've gotten out of bed?"

I snort of laughter blew out of my mouth and I fell back into my pillow looking towards my bathroom door, "About three hours ago."

"And before that?"

I shrugged, "Don't know, don't care."

"Sam..." He said my name softly, almost as if he was saying it to himself. I looked back towards him and saw that he looked exhausted. Jason's shoulders sagged with the weight of everyone's problems, the light in his bright blue eyes was gone. I knew he had more important things to do he shouldn't be here with me.

"Go, Jason. The world needs you." It was slight mocking of the truth. It seemed like whenever someone had a problem it became his and he ended up having to save the day time and time again when I knew he'd rather go riding on his motorcycle for hours on end not worrying about anything but if he needed a tune up on his truck. Too bad no one else cared about what he wanted, they cared about what he could do for them. Like making all their problems go away.

"You're the one stopping me from leaving." He accused, blackmail written over every word he'd spoken.

I closed my eyes tried to reel in my irritation, but it was hard. "What are you talking about?"

He shrugged, a familiar fluid motion that was familiar to me. "I'll leave if you get up, change your bed sheets, shower, eat something and go watch something crappy on television."

"One of your goals is to have me watch something crappy on television?"

Jason shrugged again, and I decided right then that I hated that shrug. "At least you'll be out of bed."

"And if I do all of that you'll leave?" I wanted to be sure, no point in getting out of bed if he was going bother me longer.

"Yeah. You should call your mom too...she's worried. Everyone is."

I looked away from him once he mentioned her. I wasn't quite ready to face everyone. I didn't feel strong enough and right now my family needed someone who was strong, who could handle the funeral arrangements, and be the their shoulder to cry on. And I wasn't ready for that. I wonder did they already plan it, what dress she was going to be buried in and what picture they were going to choose to lay on her open casket.

I didn't know I was crying until I felt Jason's fingers wiping away my tears. His fingers were gentle on my skin, and warm. He looked so sad then, "Sam. Sam, please don't cry."

I scrubbed at my eyes, successfully clearing my vision and drying my eyes. I shot out of bed and wobbled to my dresser, my legs felt like jelly underneath me. I noticed how when Jason's fingers slid over my skin, my blood heated underneath and I didn't like it one bit, or did I? I shook my head, now wasn't a time to be thinking about these things. I grabbed another pair of pajama's out of my dresser and went into my bathroom shutting the door behind me.

I didn't want to admit it but I felt refreshed after my shower, my skin rejuvenated and my thoughts clearer. Usually I didn't like an over powering scent on me, but I loved the scent of sandalwood covering my body head to toe. It woke me up a bit, and I left the bathroom feeling like a whole new person. As soon as I opened my bedroom door which Jason must have shut for my privacy I smelled the amazing aroma of pasta. My stomach began rumbling loud enough that I knew Jason had to hear all the way into the kitchen. I caught him right in the middle of making lemonade.

Jason looked up from cutting a lemon in half and smiled when he saw me. The light lit into his eyes, and I my breath hitched into my chest at that smile he gave me. I'd never seen him smile before, it was usually all business between us and nothing more. "You like pasta right?"

"Yeah, I do how did you know?"

He gave me a funny look, "You told me, remember?"

I shook my head, me and Jason never talked much before and I never remembered telling him about one of my favorite dishes. "Nope."

"Oh." He sounded disappointed that I didn't remember but he went back to the lemonade. And I just stood there in my own home feeling out of place.

"Is the food done?" I asked, not wanting to hint at how hungry I was but I could barely wait any longer for a plate of something to put into my stomach.

He nodded, a man of few words and took a plate put of my drying rack and made me a plate. I took it, making sure our fingers didn't touch because I didn't really like the reaction I had last time. For a hitman, and one who was never near a kitchen he sure did know how to cook. It was the first time I actually moaned while eating food, well that wasn't true it happened once when I bit into this chocolate made only in Italy that Maxie had brought me when she was with Kate. Chocolate did things to me.

He sat infront of me and paid only mind to his phone. It bothered me that instead of helping whoever it was who actually needed him he was here with me. Why? I continued eating the rest of my pasta and took the plate to the kitchen and placed it in the dishwasher after scrubbing the tiny little bits of cheese that was left of my food. I noticed that he had placed the rest of the pasta in the refrigerator in one of my tupperware containers. When I came back from the kitchen I noticed he was still playing around with his phone.

"If your duty calls..." I hinted that he should leave, even though a little part of me hoped that he'd stay so I wouldn't be alone with my thoughts.

"Ah, get over it Sam. You aren't getting rid of me that easy." Jason stated, standing out of my chair and coming to lead me into my living room by placing a hand on the small of my back and giving me a bit of a push. I don't know why it warmed my heart that he wasn't going to leave me alone easily, usually no one was there for me. My friends, my dad, past boyfriends, and now my sister. Who else would leave me?

Instead of taking the love seat he came and plopped down beside me, invading my personal space, his denim jeans rubbing against my thigh. He stretched his arms out so that one was behind me lining the back of the couch. Somewhat like a boyfriend did when you were at the movies. I began flicking through the channel's trying to find something to watch when I went past The Wizard of Oz. One of my favorite movies, but it was going off in three minutes. I kept flicking and soon I found Jersey Shore on. Well he said something crappy, and this was, but it was a bit entertaining.

"What the hell are they doing?" Jason asked, gesturing towards DJ Pauly D.

I shrugged like he often did, "Fist pumping."

"Why, they look like freaking idiots?"

I laughed, haven't done that in a while. It felt good though, "Wanna watch something else?"

"Oh, yes."

I flicked through some of the Premium channels and was over joyed when I saw that Gone With The Wind was on. It had already started but I didn't care. I lifted my feet onto the couch, and without thinking snuggled a bit into Jason to get comfortable. He didn't move away, so I didn't think he minded. We were at the middle of the movie when his phone began to ring, he didn't move to answer it. When knew very well that he wanted to. "Jason, it's okay...you can go."

"I'm not going anywhere, it's just Carly and she doesn't want anything."

I laughed again, hey twice in an hour. Jason was right though Carly usually didn't want anything just wanted to know what Jason was doing, where he was doing it and who he was doing it with. And recently she'd been going through a lot, since she broke it off with Jax he was trying to fight her for custody, and she wasn't too happy about Brenda and Sonny marriage, since he wasn't paying any attention to her anymore. "You sure?"

"I'm exactly where I want to be Sam." He said so softly I had to look up at him just to catch him gazing down on me with shiny sapphire eyes. He wiped at my face before I realized I was even crying. "I'm not going to leave you alone until I can get you to stop doing that."


	2. Chapter 2

I remember seeing her in bed, her life gone. The machines still making her heartbeat but every thing that made her Molly was gone, and never coming back. My mom, and my sisters were gone already in another room holding each other and crying. Being there for one another. And I should've been there for them but I couldn't find it in me to do it. I was always the rock for everyone, but no one was there for me. No one to hold me, and say that everything would be alright and actually mean it without crying them selves. No that was me.

I'd eased around the table beside her and brushed her hair, that was the color of mine behind her ears. The only words I could fathom were, 'why' and words of complete denial. Was this really my sister laying here on this bed? I shook my head a couple of times, and I could almost believe briefly that I were dreaming, that the hand I was holding of Molly's wasn't cold and stiff. That this wasn't for real and I was going to wake up and could call Molly and hear all about the trip she was going to take to the New York Zoo. It wasn't healthy for me to be thinking that way but for a couple of hours sitting there with her I was just wishing to wake up from this incredibly bad dream. It hit me as I heard the beep of the machine telling me that her heart was still beating. That she was gone. There wasn't any Molly in this room. Molly was gone and never coming back. Tears began falling down my cheeks, until I was sobbing, and then scream-

"Sam! Wake up. Wake. _UP_!" Jason's voice dove into my dream and shook me awake.

I found myself in his arms, looking up at Jason who wore worry on his face like the latest trend. I turned from his face and buried my face in his shirt. "She's gone, Jason. My sister."

He didn't say anything, just hugged me closer to his chest. And I was thankful that for once I was waking up alone when I had dreamed about Molly. After I got my crying in check, and that hiccuping thing I did when I started crying and couldn't stop I didn't like the silence in the room. It made me think about things I didn't want to think about.

"What time is it?" I asked, lifting myself from his lap.

"It's almost midnight."

"You let me sleep that long?"

Jason shrugged, "You wouldn't wake up."

"Oh." I said, "Shouldn't you be heading off then, I mean you can't stay her _forever_."

"Hungry?" He asked, not using unnecessary words reminding me of a robot, or a caveman.

"No." Yes.

He rolled his eyes, and picked himself off of the couch. "Lie. Come on, I'll warm you up something."

"I'm not lying!" I protested, even though I knew damned well I was lying. I just didn't feel like I could stuff down pasta.

"I can tell when people are lying."

"Oh like some kind of super power?" I teased.

Jason's lips curled up into something that resembled a smile, "You can call it that."

"I mean you basically are a superhero right? When someone is in need of helping, there you are. Jason to the rescue. Doesn't that get overwhelming, tiring. Always being there for people, and never having anyone there for you?"

"Yes." Jason answered simply, not elaborating on what question he was answering.

"You can call me Super woman I guess, I'm always there to save the day, you call I'm there. But not many people are there for me. I mean I love my family but my mom is always busy with work, Kristina is...like her father, no offence to Sonny but he can be selfish, and very self-centered at times. Even my job is helping others, which I'm not saying I don't love, because I do. I've just always wondered who's gonna be there for me, ya know?"

"I understand the feeling." He said sullenly, turning around so I couldn't catch the fleeting expression that ran across his face as he put a plate of pasta in the microwave. I wondered just how much he understood. A silence over took the kitchen, and it made me bounce back from foot to foot waiting impatiently for the microwave to make that familiar 'ding' signaling that the food was done being heated.

"So if you weren't here with me, where would you be?"

"At home, sleeping, or listening to Spinelli rant about viruses." He acted like Spinelli was an uncomfortable thorn in his ass but I knew that he loved Spinelli like a brother. And he'll give his life to protect him.

"Sounds thrilling."

"It is."

I snorted out laughter, "You don't talk much."

"You talk _too _much." He retorted teasingly.

"Anyway, what got you into the business?"

"What business?"

"Killing people" I said annoyed, he knew what I was talking about.

"Long story."

"Oh, well this will give me sometime to finally listen won't it?" I smiled sweetly, "Come on I have plenty of time, and sleep. I can listen for days."

He groaned, and got my food out of the microwave as it beeped and handed me the plate. Following me to the table he sat across from me again. "I was in an accident."

"Like a car accident?" I said between bites. He nodded and I could tell that his eyes were seeing something else that wasn't in the room with us. Maybe I should've left the subject alone, but I wanted to know more about Jason Morgan.

"My brother battled alcoholism, he was drunk. And he was trying to drive...I..I tried to stop him and I got in the car, but he just drove off with me with him. I-" I stopped him from speaking more when I saw his eyes water up.

"You don't have to tell me more Jason, I'm sorry, it's none of my business."

"We ended up swerving off of a curve, I didn't have a seat belt on and I flew out. Suffered severe brain damage, and woke up not knowing who I was...I was lost."

"You become another person..." Before he was Jason Quartermaine, and now he was Jason Morgan. The hitman.

"I wish that I woke up knowing exactly who I was often. That I was still close with them."

"What's stopping you now? The Quartermaine's love you, they always will."

"My life is what's stopping me."

"Exactly, Jason. Your life, you make what you want of it. If you want to be closer with the Quartermaine's then that's what you should do. One thing I've learned recently that life is short, people don't live forever. Moment's don't live forever."

Jason didn't say anything for a while, he just let me eat. And even though the silence was killing me, I didn't speak either. "I can't just come to their doorstep and say 'hey'."

"Why not? That's a start."

"I-"

"You can start tomorrow."

His lips quirked again, "You just want me out of this house."

"Yeah, a little of that and I want you to be happy. Go see your family."

Jason stared at me for a while and then he nodded to himself. "I have a deal."

"Shoot." I teased.

"I'll go...if you go with me."

"I think this journey is best taken al-"

"Then no deal."

I stabbed my fork into my pasta, "Fine. I'll go with you."

_**NEXT CHAPTER FEATURES THE QUARTERMAINES, THE DAVIS' AND SAM HEALING WITH HER FAMILY.**_


	3. Chapter 4

Sorry everyone, I had decided that I wouldn't be obsessively updating anymore. Focusing more on things in my daily life that needs attention. Since I haven't been keeping up with updating, I'll understand if you don't read them anymore. If you continue reading, I appreciate it.

_**ALEXIS' POV**_

Every time I passed by Molly's room I went in for a few minutes. Days passed but I'd never forget my baby girl. My little planner. I remember walking in on her with notebooks of plans; birthdays, vacations, school projects, decorating, anniversaries. She loved to plan, always had one too. When things went wary, she always had a plan B. There isn't a Plan B for cancer. I sat on her bed and hugged the teddy bear that lay on it to my chest. Ric and I had brought it for her second birthday, I remember her dragging it across the carpet of her room. Trying to pick a place to put it, the floor just wouldn't be, sitting it in the rocking chair would give it a bad back, and sunburn. And (her teddy bear), couldn't be on the shelf with the other toys, because he was special. So Molly, just a little toddler, with big wide eyes, and hair that brushed her shoulders in pigtails sighed, and said, "Guess he'll just have to sleep with me."

I laughed so hard when she went on to explain to that he better not be a cover hog or he was going to be sleeping on the floor. She was so comical, so cute, such a bright young girl. Why did she have to be taken away from us?

"Mom?"

I turned around towards the door and saw Kristina leaning on the frame, "Yes, honey?"

"I'm going out with a friend, I'll be back later."

I nodded, turning to wipe my tears away. "Okay, just be back before your curfew."

"Don't worry I will, I have to complete an essay, I just need to get some air." She said, which translated to ' I'm tired of being in this house with you'.

"See you later, sweetie." She didn't say anything, just walked away. I put Mr. Sunshine back on the bed, and went to go get my purse. I had to go to work, and traffic was going to be a bitch to get through. I called Sam, knowing she wasn't going to answer but trying to contact her anyways.

I was ready to leave a voice message, but I didn't have to, she picked up. "Sweetie, you there?"

"Hey, mom."

I sighed in relief, I hadn't talked to her in around a week. "How are you?"

"I'm so sorry, mom, I shouldn't have been ignoring you guys calls. That was selfish of me." She said instead, Samantha was always the one being strong for everyone. Somehow she didn't understand that someone could be strong for her also. She didn't realize that we were her family, and we could've gotten through this with each other.

"Baby, don't worry about that. I was just worried that..." That she had gone and done something awful, I should've gone and seen her but I knew that she wouldn't so something like that to us. Not when we'd just lost Molly. "It doesn't matter. Kristina and I want to see you, soon. What are you doing tomorrow?"

She didn't answer at first, but even if she said no I was tired of not hearing from her, or not seeing my daughter when I needed her most. I would tear down her door if she didn't commit to a lunch date. "I'm not doing anything, do you want to stop by?"

"No, I do not. I want you to get out of that damned house, let's go out somewhere. You can pick." I let her choose, because I knew Sam didn't like to be told what to do. I learned that the hard way.

"We'll go to Chipotle, just give me a time."

"One o' clock. Be there, or I'm coming to get you."

She giggled under my threat, she always laughed when I got serious. "I'll be there, mom. I promise, but I actually have to go, okay? Love you."

" Love you too, Sam. Talk to you tomorrow."

_**SAMANTHA'S POV**_

"You're going to see your mom tomorrow?" Jason asked, as we left his truck to walk up the lane to the Quartermaine's door. He looked handsome in his button up polo that matched his eyes, with slacks to match, and shoes that looked new, but had to be brought out from the very back of his closet. He even took time to do something with his hair.

"Yeah, I am. Jason you shouldn't be nervous." I reassured him.

"I'm not." He protested, looked over at me scowling. Offended that I could even accuse him of being afraid to see his family.

"Okay, then. Walk faster." He was walking slower then a snail, at this point we'll never make it to their door before the sun set.

"I'm not in a rush."

"Fine, I'll just meet you there." I teased, speeding up. It'll be funny when I tell the Quartermaine's that Jason wasn't with me because he was still a hundred feet away. They'll laugh when they look behind me and see him tip toeing to the doorstep. I smiled at that as I made my way up the front steps, getting ready to knock on the door. I bit my lip to stop from laughing when Jason ran up to the top with me. I looked down at my self and made sure I looked okay for the hundredth time. The Quartermaine's weren't very fond of me since I was part of the mob, and that's what had taken Jason away from them.

I had a olive green tunic blouse I had gotten from the mall, paired with a pair of dark jeans, and heels. I thought I looked fine, but the Quartermaine's tended to find any flaws and assault them. Even though they had many of them their selves. "Samantha, you look fine."

I looked up, "Thank you."

He nodded, and I translated that into a 'no problem. Jason wasn't big on talking, and I was fine with that. It was nice to have peace and quiet, letting comfortable silence feel the void without senseless babbling. Before we could even open the door, it swung open with Monica standing in the doorway with Alan.

"Hi, mom." He said shyly, he reached out and hugged her as she came to embrace him.

"Oh, Jason." She sighed, she let him go and took a moment to look at him. "I haven't seen you in such a long time."

"You have to come around more, son." Alan states, taking his son in a hug.

"I will." Jason promises, he looks over to me and smiles. "This is Samantha, you know her already I think."

"Is she your girlfriend?" Monica asks, a curious mother.

"No." I blurt out, a little louder then needed. They all give me the 'okaaay' look, and Alan gives us one of his most charming smiles and guides us into their living room. It was amazing how each room could rival with the other in their lavishness. I would love to live.

As we made our way into the living room we passed by Alice, their maid. She looked up from the fire place where she was face transitioning from uncertainty to glee. "Hey, Jason. Staying for dinner?"

I nudged him with my elbow, hinting he should say yes. "Uh, sure Alice."

"Great, I'll make it extra special then for you two." She said excitedly, abandoning her duster for the kitchen.

"Alice single handedly keeps this house immaculate." Alan stated, settling into a chair, that sat beside a lush brown couch. I let Jason sit at the arm of the couch, so he could be closer to Alan. Monica didn't even sit she just stood right beside Alan.

"So what brings you by, Jason?" Alan asks, probably not expecting his son to come over just to say 'hey'.

Jason dragged in a deep breath, before letting it ride out. "I want to apologize, for all these years that I haven't stayed in touch with you two, and grandfather, Emily, even aunt tracy. I believed that I should've stayed away because I had changed. That I had become a different person, someone that wasn't a Quartermaine and that you would all learn I didn't belong -"

"You'll always be a Quartermaine, Jason!" Edward Quartermaine exclaimed from the doorway. "We would have never thought of you that way, you are our own blood, we loved you, we still do." He shuffled over with his cane to stand beside us and his eyes sparkled with kindness that I never really felt from Edward before.

"Yeah, what he said." Alan said jokingly. The words he would've spoken already said by his father. "Love you, son."

"I do too."

"I just want you all to know, just because I haven't been in touch...that doesn't mean I don't love you all." It was almost surreal to see the hit man; Jason Morgan becoming such a total puddle of mush with his family. All in all however I felt like I might just break into tears. Made me want to go to my mom's house and just hug her until my arms went numb.

"We never believed for one second you didn't, Jason." Monica reassured.

_**KRISTINA'S POV**_

When I had told mom I was going to see a friend, I hadn't told her which one. And I really didn't think it was important anyways. All my mom could think of was Molly. I mean I know, I know, my little sister is dead. And I'm sick to my stomach to know I would never hear her laugh, or see her smile, or hear her endlessly talk about Shakespeare love. It didn't seem real some days but I was learning that I couldn't just grieve for her, I had to live. And that's what Molly would want. She didn't want us to stop our lives because she was dead, she would want us to help each other get through it. No, that wasn't happening, mom was just stuck on grieving, and denial. And Sam, was just freaking grieving and ignoring everyone like we weren't going through the same thing. Which was really annoying, I though the self- centeredness was my thing? Guess not.

As I waited for Danica to arrive, I sat at the counter talking to my grandpa. He was looking good, he'd even shaven today. It was five months now that he hadn't gambled and I was glad. Sometimes he'd rack up a pretty deep debt and out of pity dad would bail him out. It was sad really, and I hated that my grandpa would succumb to his addiction so easily. I loved him anyway, everyone had their faults.

"I made special batch of brownies, since you told me you were stopping by." Gramps said happily, placing platter of chocolatey deliciousness in front of me. I licked my lips, biting into one.

"Mhn, grandpa, these are so good!" I looked over his shoulder, "Got any vanilla ice cream?"

"For my favorite granddaughter, of course I do!"

I rolled my eyes, laughing. "I'm your _only _grand-daughter!"

"Oh, yeah." He winked, handing me a bowl of brownies smothered with vanilla ice cream, and hot chocolate sauce drizzled over. He leaned over and kissed me on the forehead and pointed towards the doorway. "Here comes your friend."

I grabbed my bowl and sat at Danica and I usual spot. She came over and plopped into the chair in front of me tiredly and eyed the second spoon in the bowl. "For me?" Danica was my best friend, the one I confided in, laughed with, fought with, and she'd been my best friend since we were kids.

"Yep, gramps made it specially for me." I said.

"What about me?" Danica pouted jokingly, before she could even pick up the spoon he phone rang a marching chant that signaled it was her brother. She answered irately, "Hello?...What do you want?...no...no...no...NO!" She sighed looked up at Kelly's clock and sighed, "Fine, I'll be there in ten. I hate you by the way." She snapped her phone shut and looked over at me with pity. I hated pity. "I'm so freaking sorry but the bro doesn't know how to handle the baby, so I have to go home."

"It's okay, go home, Dani." I said trying not to sound disappointed, even with my greatest poker-face she always saw through it.

"I'll make it up to you I _promise_, Kris. Love you, girl!" She said gathering her purse and scurrying out. It was actually nice to be alone for a minute, me and Dani was practically conjoined by the hip but with her family drama, and my life we hadn't had time to actually talk about anything. I didn't blame her for having to leave though, she had a life of her own. Even if I wished she didn't.

My solitary didn't last for more then five minutes, because Ethan Lovett walked into the door. My heart went into over drive, and I tried not to stare too hard. Instead I looked own at my bowl, and continued to eat. Not paying much attention to how good it was though. I almost jumped out of my seat when I heard the chair infront of me squeal as someone sat down. I looked up and there he was, gazing at me with a smile that could talk his way out of the most worst crimes.

"Here's my favorite overachiever."

"Hi, Ethan."

"Whatcha got there?" He asked, leaning over and looking into my bowl. "Brownies and ice cream? Yum, care to share?"

Share? Like when Lady and the Tramp shared spaghetti? Well I doubted Ethan and I would kiss from sharing a brownie. Unfortunately for me. "Sure, here take this." I hand him the spoon and he goes into work without even asking which side I had ate from.

"So how have you been?"

I shrug, "Alright, I guess."

After another bite, "I'm pretty sure you aren't just 'alright', tell me."

"I'm good, Ethan. Nothing is wrong."

He scowled over at me, "We're friends right?"

"Yeah, you're my friend." I said, stuffing my mouth with ice cream, instantly regretting it as it crawled in beteween my teeth and sent a painful ache to my brain.

"No I mean, we're closer then just friends, we can talk about things that's bothering us with one another..._right_?"

My brain wasn't comprehending what he was trying to say, was he calling me his best friend or something? I must be confused because I remember him telling me that we would only be 'just friends' nothing more, nothing less. It had to be that way, because I had a crush on him and he didn't want to get any closer to me and I'll begin to have feelings or something. Which I thought was ridiculous. Since his marriage to Maya wasn't even real, they weren't in love! They liked each other sure, maybe even care about one another, but love? Puh-leaz!

It had to be something though because Ethan didn't reciprocate any of the flirting, or the feelings I had for him. So I had given up eventually, the embarrassment flooding as I had went over all the times I through myself at him. All the time him and Maya had probably laughed. I had done it, gone through it, only because Molly had told me that I should go for what I wanted it. And what I had wanted was Ethan.

"Right." I said, swallowing another spoonful.

"Then tell me, Kristina." He said to me, his face devoid of amusement.

I took a deep breath and let out all the feelings I had pent up. Going to tell him how sometimes it was hard to drag myself out of bed sometimes because I didn't think a world without my little sister was enough, or that Samantha wasn't returning any of our calls, and basically didn't give a damn about any us. That my mom was grieving, and was in denial about Molly. That she kept Molly's room exactly as it was. And refused to even talk about Molly being dead, instead saying she was 'gone' like she went to some frickin' camp. She wanted to act like she and I were grieving together but we weren't it was her, then there was me all alone, and then Samantha, who was missing in action.

We talked for what seemed like ten minutes, but was actually an hour. Ethan helped me sort through my feelings, telling me that everyone went through their way of dealing with things and that Sam would eventually come through, and that Alexis would too. He told me I shouldn't feel alone because I had my mom and sister, dad, and I had him.

"Wow, that was great to get off of my chest, thanks Ethan." I scooted the empty bowl away from me and smiled genuinely for once in a long, long time.

"My pleasure, I don't like to see you upset."

"So what's been going on with you?" I asked.

"Uh, after the talk we just had, I don't even think my news-"

"Tell me" I said repeating his earlier words.

"Maya, and I annulled our vows."

"You did?" I wasn't even as excited as I thought I would've been. Maybe it was because even if I still liked Ethan, I wasn't into like I used to be. I had gotten over the fact, he didn't want me.

"Yeah, it's been a year so we got the big bucks."

"I thought you guy's marriage wasn't based on that though, thought you said you two had something..more." I was egging him on, I knew it and I didn't care. It irked me that all that time he kept telling me that they both cared about one another, and were going to stay married even after the year was us. And now they were divorced? It was only two o'clock how did that even happen so fast?

He was silent for a bit, before replying. "I'm sorry, Kristina, for back then when-"

I shook my head, "It's fine Ethan, I've been over it. You didn't like me, like I liked you." I shrugged, nonchalantly, loving the dumb expression that slammed over his face like a punch. He hadn't expected me not to be crushing over him, kind of reminded me of Keefer. "And I've been gotten over that."

"Oh, _really_?" He said, back to his old charming self.

"_Really_." I said, I remember advice Danica had given me one day about boys. They didn't like it when you ended a conversation abruptly, having something better to do then talking to them until they were ready to end it. It kind of spoiled the end when they could see your disappointed face that you couldn't stay longer, sort of like the face Ethan was giving me as I stood up out of my seat. "I'll talk to you later, Ethan, I'm going to see my dad."

"Uh, okay, I'll talk to you later!" He called out as I walked out of the Kelly's front door.

_**SAMANTHA'S POV**_

"I can not believe that you would think I would do something like that, Spanky!" Luke exclaimed, not understanding how everyone would believe he was the one they were talking about on the news earlier. Someone had stolen a multi-million dollar diamond from Rome. And guess who had just came from Rome? Luke Spencer.

"Oh, shut up, Luke. We all know you did it. " Tracy said.

"Thanks for believing in your husband. " He said back.

"You're welcome, I do believe in you. I believe you stole the diamond!"

"Once a thief, always a thief." Edward quoted.

"Daddy, quit it."

"Yeah, quit it. I'm a changed man."

"Can you three cut it out, and let us have a normal dinner? One that doesn't focus on you, and maybe focus on the fact that my son; your nephew ,Tracy, and your grandson, Edward is here today?"

"This is a normal dinner." Tracy stated, and I was sure she was right. The Quartermaine's were always bickering with one another, but they all loved each other. It was funny sometimes.

"True." Alan guffawed, "So, how has life been since we've last seen you?"

Tracy cracked up, "I don't think he can talk about it unless he has a lawyer present, Alan."

"Tracy, your make-up is cracking." Alan warned her, "Oh, no, just all the wrinkles you've gained from _talking _too much." He ignored the smart quip she whipped back and turned towards his son. "I'm listening."

"You know what I do?" Jason said already knowing the answer.

Alan began cutting into his steak, "Yes, I do. I also know there are other things that you do."

Jason thought for a moment, and smiled. It was a wonderful smile, it was filled with something new. "It's this organization for the General Hospital that I've been working on recently, it's not finished yet."

Monica nodded, "I've heard of it already, it sounds like a terrific idea. The board directors were a bit iffy on working with you-"

"Who wouldn't?" Tracy cut in.

Monica glared over at her, but Jason wasn't fazed his lips even tipped up at the rib at him. "but they love the project and they want to fund it."

I was curious to what it was, "What's the organization you're talking about, Jason?"

Jason looked over at me, happy to tell me. "It isn't an organization really, it's a foundation for cancer. Donating to find a cure for it."

"_What_? You...you did that?"

"I don't think you remember but when you found out that your sister had...had cancer you mentioned creating a foundation for it but you didn't have the funds, and you were too invested in making your sister happy to even care about making one. So when you had forgotten I decided I would do it for you. And when I had it all together I was going to surprise you."

"Wow, thank you Jason, thank you. I had never forgotten about it, Molly and I had made dozen of plans for it. I have them at home, but, I..." I had become speechless, it was hard to believe someone I had hardly ever spoken to, or even interacted with was going all out of their way to make me happy. To do something for me, and for my sister.

"None of it is set in stone, you can mold it into what you and your sister envisioned. It's yours."

"I am not, crying...there is something in my eye." Monica said, excusing herself from the table to go get a tissue. When she came back, she wasn't alone. Emily Quartermaine was with her looking as beautiful, and graceful as I had remembered her.

"Jason, what a surprise."

Jason came out of his seat to hug her, and she kissed his cheek. "You've come for dinner?"

"Yes, you're staying?" He asked, hoping she would I could tell.

"I am. Sorry I'm late everyone." She said softly, I noticed that she always talked like that. Like if she raised her voice any louder the glasses would break. She saw me sitting beside Jason's empty chair and grinned, "Sam, if Nik had known you were here he would've came in."

"Oh, it's fine. I'll talk to him some other time."

"When was the last time you've spoken to Nik?" Jason asked me, I already knew where this was heading.

I sighed, "Maybe two, or three months ago?"

"Mhn, really? Maybe you should visit him, he has Spencer this weekend, since Courtney is out of town. Oh, and you've been warned beforehand, Helena is there too."

"Nikolas can't be too happy about that."

"He isn't, never is when it comes to his grandmother."

I hadn't met the woman in years, looks like I was going to be seeing her sooner then I would've wanted (which would've been never).


End file.
